IROASETEYUKI: TIME CHANGE
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: setelah 2thn akhirnya mereka berubah.  Ch4:Conan beranjak, ia mengambil tempat tepat di belakang gadisnya, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang itu. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" RnR minna... hope this better than before...
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer : Gosho Aoyama-sensei**

**IROASETEYUKI: TIME CHANGE**

**Pairing: Conan E. & Ai H.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Friendship,**

**Warning: OCC, Typo, Kriminal tingkat pembunuhan, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 1: Pantai.

Summary : Detektif cilik mengisi liburannya dipantai, dengan adanya si detektif pembawa sial sebuah kasuspun menunggu. Psst... Di pantai, dimalam hari ada yg pelukan. Siapa?

**YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!**

"Panntaaiii...! huhuhhhuu..." Sorak genta sambil berlari kecil menuju deburan ombak dihadapannya.

Teman-temannya yang lain pun mengikuti lari sang bocah tambun dengan melangkah santai dan senyum bahagia. Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi, merekalah yang author maksud. Sedang dua bocah-yang sebenarnya bukan bocah lagi- hanya memandang tingkah ketiganya dengan wajah malas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Edogawa dan si cewek serius, Haibara. Profesor yang sudah pasti menjadi pengasuh sekaligus donatur perjalan itu duduk di bangku pantai bersama Ran dan Kogoro yang entah kenapa terlibat dalam adegan ini. Hah~ nambah-nambahin pekerjaan author aja. Saat ini mereka berlibur di pantai untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan sekolah akhir semester yang tinggal tiga hari.

"Minna, bagaimana kalau kita bermain bola volly?" tanya Ayumi dengan wajah bersemangat.

"Ide bagus, ayo..." Teriak Genta dengan wajah tak kalah semangat.

"Ai-chan, Conan, kalian ikutkan?" teriak Ayumi pada kedua temannya yang jauh dibelakang.

"Boleh juga." Kata Ai memandang Mitsuhiko yang sedang mengambil bola.

"oi, oi, oi, oi... sajak kapan ini? Kau semakin terbawa peran jadi anak kecil." Sindir Conan sambil memandang malas pada Ai.

"Ada yang salah dengan menikmati hidup, tantei-san?" Ucap Ai sambil memicingkan matanya. Mendengar jawaban yang berupa sindiran balik, bocah berkaca mata itu hanya tertawa garing.

_**DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK!**_

Suara bola dipukul saling bersahutan. Mereka bermain dengan penuh semangat. Bahkan dua remaja yang selama dua tahun menjadi korban APTX -4869 itu pun dengan gesit menampik bola volly yang terluncur kearah mereka. Mitsuhiko berdecak kasal karena tim-nya benar-benar kewalahan, belum lagi Genta yang selalu terjatuh saat berlari mengejar bola yang melambung kesana-kemari.

"Haibara..." teriak Mitsuhiko kawatir.

Ai jatuh terduduk, kepalanya baru saja terkena bola Volly dari Genta. Conan yang ada di sampingnya langsung menghampiri gadis berambut stoberi itu diikuti dengan yang lain yang memasang wajah cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Conan sambil membantu Ai berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Ai-kun..." Profesor Agasa yang sedari tadi melihat mereka dari tempat duduk di pinggiran pantai menghampirinya bersama seorang gadis berambut panjang, Ran Mouri.

"Ai, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ran ikut kawatir.

"Maaf Haibara, aku tidak sengaja." ucap Genta.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau mengarahkan bola itu padanya!" pekik Mitsuhiko geram sambil melempar pandangan marah pada Genta.

Dia tak menjawab, kepalanya terasa pusing. Tiba-tiba pandangan Ai menjadi buram, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah jatuh kebelakang. Untung Conan yang merupakan orang yang berdiri paling dekat menangkapnya dengan sigap sebelum tubuh mungil itu menyentu pasir.

"Oi! Haibara..." Conan sedikit mengguncang tubuh gadis itu, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Kita bawa dulu dia ke tempat teduh." Usul Ran yang diikuti Profesor langsung mengangkat Ai dan berlari menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap. Yang lain pun segera mengikuti dari belakang dengan wajah cemas, kecuali Genta dan Mitsuhiko masih berdebat.

**oOoOo**

"Sudah merasa baik?" tanya Ran yang mendapati Haibara membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan warna aqua disana.

"Iya." Jawab Ai denangan muka datar.

"Minumlah!" Ai mengalihkan pandanganya kesuara yang terdengar ketus tadi. Ditangkapnya sosok bocah Edogawa mengulurkan gelas berisi air putih kearahnya. Kenapa dia bertampang kesel gitu? Dengan gerakan lamban ia mendudukkan dirinya dan meraih gelas itu.

"Ai-chan, sudah baik?" kini terdengar suara lain yang diyakini Ai sebagai suara Yoshida. Ayumi Yoshida. Ai tersenyum tipis kearahnya sebelum menjawab.

"Iya. Jangan kawathir." Mitsuhiko yang berdiri di samping Ayumi langsung memerah gaje melihat gadis yang ditaksirnya tersenyum manis. Cih, baru tersenyum, gimana kalau dicium?

Sang detektif yang melihat hal itu ber-Oi-oi- malas dalam hati. Sedang Profesor yang juga ikut menunggui Ai ikut tersenyum tipis. Bahagia melihat gadis yang sudah sianggap anak itu diperhatikan banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Hari semakin larut, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan malam. Dan disinilah mereka, di lestoran hotel tempat mereka menginap. Terlihat disana tiga bocah yang asli bocah itu menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, Profesor yang sesekali dinasehati Ai karena memakan makanan berlemak, sang detektif cebol yang faceplam melihat tingkah 'ayah dan anak' itu, Ran yang tak henti-hentinya memarahi Ayahnya yang kegenitan. Sungguh makan malam yang rukun, ck,ck,ck...

Setelah menyelesai makan malam, mereka kembali kekemar. Kecuali Kogoro yang melancong entah kemana. Anak-anak kelas 3 SD itu, Ran dan Profesor berkumpul dikamar 415, mengadakan permainan untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Waktunya kuis!" ucap Profesor. Kontan semua langsung bertampang malas. Profesor berdehem dua kali lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Begini kuisnya, ehem... ada tiga orang ibu, tiap ibu memiliki 2 anak. Mereka ingin duduk, tapi kursi yang tersedia hanya ada 7. Bagaimanakah mereka semua bisa duduk, bila tiap kursi yang ada hanya bisa diduduki satu orang itu?" Profesor mengambil jeda sejenak. Berdehem lagi kemudian melipat jarinya menyisakan jari telunjuk. Digoyang-goyangkan jari itu dan menambahkan.

"Tidak ada yang boleh dipangku, tidak ada yang sedang hamil. Nah. Ada yang bisa? Petunjuknya, semua ibu dan anak itu duduk dikursi tanpa tambahan kursi." ketiga bocah SD asli itu dan Ran diam dan nampak berpikir keras. Sedang Conan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah~ nyerah deh..." Ucap Genta beberapa menit kemudian, diikuti anggukan 2 temannya. Pertanyaan aneh gitu palingan jawabannya juga aneh. Siap-siap aja mendengar humor padang pasir alias garing!

"Heh, tidak ada yang mau mencoba?" tanya Profesor sedikit kecewa.

"Hah~ Ibu pertama mempunyai 2 anak, sebut saja A dan B. A merupakan ibu kedua, mempunyai anak C dan D. Jadi sudah ada 5 orangkan? Lalu yang sisanya adalah ibu ketiga dan dua anaknya. Ibu ketiga itu adalah si B yang mempunyai anak E dan F. Jadi sebenarnya hanya ada 7 orang disana, kursi yang ada juga tidak kurang, mereka semua bisa duduk dimasing-masing kursi." Ucap Conan setengah malas. Profesor tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Hah~ iya kan, gaje banget...

"Lagi-lagi lelucon garing." Celetuk Genta sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala, beranjak ke ranjang diikuti Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi yang berwajah bete. Profesor si pemberi kuis sedang pundung tingkat akut dibelakang tiga bocah gak punya hati itu. Ran tertawa kecil sedang Conan hanya bisa memandang miris melihat tetangganya itu. Kasihan...

Ada yang kurang? Conan mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok senasibnya yang biasanya ikut menjelaskan teka-teki sang Profesor, tapi tak didapatinya sosok itu.

**oOoOo**

Haibara berdiri dipantai dengan kaki yang sesekali disapu buih ombak. Pantai yang gelap dan sepi itu membuatnya terjun pada lamunan, angin yang bertiup dingin tak membuatnya ingin pergi dari sana. Gadis berkulit putih itu melepas alas kakinya untuk merasakan dinginnya air laut. Mata biru indahnya menerawang gelap yang samar-samar dihiasi cahaya bulan sabit. Telinganya menajam mendengar deburan ombak yang seolah bernyanyi.

Tanpa disadarinya, berdiri siluet seseorang beberapa langkah dibelakang. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari tubuh gadis kecil didepan sana, mengamati ilmuan muda mantan anggota organisasi kejahatan yang dibalut jaket ungu panjang. Matanya menginvestigasi sekeliling tubuh kecil sang gadis yang masih terdiam itu. Dan Sesekali mengamati buih-buih yang menerjang lembut sepasang kaki pucat yang telanjang itu, berlanjut pada baju yang melampai tertiup angin, dan berakhir dirambut coklat kemerahan yang dibelai udara pantai.

Tanpa disadari, laut adalah tempat magis yang akan mengungkap rahasia yang bahkan tak diketahui hati. Menyembuhkan luka dan menoreh luka. Memaksa perasaan yang tadinya sebatas iba menjadi terpesona, dan yang tadinya terpesona menjadi titik awal sebuah rasa. Namun ada yang lebih menakjubkan dari laut, suara omabak dan desir buih, mereka akan menumbuhkan hasrat yang tak diinginkan untuk timbul.

Ai tersentak mendapati pundaknya disentuh seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dekatnya. Mata keduanya saling bertemu, dapat dibaca mata gadis itu menguarkan hawa kesepian. Buih lembut menyapu kaki yang sekarang menjadi dua pasang. Menyampaikan dingin air laut malam ini. Bibir sang gadis terangkat pada sudut-sudutnya, menggambarkan senyum mengejek. Entah apa maksud senyum itu.

"Apa?" Tanya bocah berkaca mata didepannya bingung. Ai hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, menggidikkan bahu lalu kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah laut.

Bocah cilik yang aslinya detektif SMA itu menurunkan tangannya dan mengikuti arah pandang Haibara. Bulan sabit mengintip dari langit kelam dua sosok kecil yang masih terdiam itu disapu angin dingin, membuat tulang-tulang terasa linu.

"Hidup itu penuh masalah, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya menarik. Masalah yang timbul pasti membawa maksud-maksud tertentu... Pembelajaran, mempertemukan orang-orang yang tak kenal sebelumnya dan menyampaikan sebuah kebenaran." Bocah berambut hitam itu memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku, menetralisir dingin yang menyerang. Dia membuka mulutnya dan melanjutkan.

"Ada masalah-masalah yang tak bisa diselesaikan sendiri, ada saatnya kau butuh untuk menceritakan apa yang dirasakan hatimu dan dipikirkan otakmu pada orang lain." Hanya suara deburan ombak yang menjawab. Gadis itu masih diam bergeming, entah mendengar atau tidak.

"Dingin." Conan memutar badannya kesamping, ke gadis blasteran yang mengucapkan satu kata tadi.

"Jangan bilang kau mau aku memelukmu?" tanggap Conan. Dia sudah memasang wajah aneh, bersiap menghadapi perubahan gadis yang ia tahu selalu dingin itu jadi melankolis.

_**sreek!**_

Tangan putih pucat itu melingkar dipinggang bocah detektif dihadapannya. Lengannya menyelip diantara lengan bocah yang tangannya bersembunyi di kantong jaket itu. Bukan inginnya memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya ini, hanya saja perkataan pemuda itu dirasanya bukan ide yang buruk. Conan hanya diam, sedikit kaget pada awalnya namun kelamaan raut mukanya melambut. Matanya menatap gelap didepannya.

**oOoOoO**

Pagi hari setelah sarapan, Ai, Ayumi dan Ran berjalan di hotel menuju kamar, berniat mengambil dompet. Pasalnya mereka ingin pergi berbelanja di pasar tradisional tak jauh dari hotel. Saat berada didepan sebuah kamar tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang keluar dengan berlari kencang dan menabrak Ayumi sampai terjatuh. Orang yang menabrak itu, tak menghiraukan dan tetap berlari meninggalkan mereka. Sedangkan Haibara mengamati orang itu dengan pandangan aneh. Ran dengan cepat membantu Ayumi yang jatuh terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap ke dalam kamar yang pintunya masih terbuka dengan wajah terkejut. Ran, mendapati pemandangan yang mengerikan disana pun.

Mulutnya menganga dengan mata menatap ngeri, kakinya melemas dan jatuh terduduk. Ayumi yang merasa aneh mengikuti arah pandang Kakak dihadapannya.

"Aaaa..." Haibara segera mengalihkan perhatiannya mendengar teriakan Ayumi. Matanya melebar, namun dengan cepat ia mendekap Ayumi agak tak tak melihat hal mengerikan disana lebih lama lagi.

Teriakan itu sangat keras, sampai membuat Conan dan yang lain bisa mendengarnya. Mereka langsung menghampiri sumber suara dan mendapati Ran yang masih terduduk lemas dilantai sambil membekap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan Haibara yang memeluk gadis kecil bermaga Yoshida yang menangis. Conan dengan insting detektif mengedarkan pandang pada keadaan sekitar, sedang Kogoro dengan insting kebapakannya hampiri anaknya. Mengerikan dan Sangat mengenaskan. Itulah yang bocah SMA itu dapati, sesosok tubuh wanita telanjang terkapar dengan kepala terputus tergeletak menghadap pintu.

Kogoro pun ikut memandang dan tak kalah terkejut. Dengan segera ia mengungsikan anak semata wayangnya dan anak-anak kecil itu, menyerahkan pengawasan pada Profesor dan kembali ke TKP. Mendapati sosok cebol yang suka seenaknya ikut campur dalam acara penyelidikannya. Dasar sang Mouri yang tak sadar siapa yang membuatnya seterkenal ini.

_**DUAKH!**_

"Adududh..." Tubuh Conan yang kecil terpelanting kebelakang karena sang detektif tidur melemparnya. Tangannya mengusap kepala dan punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Ini bukan tempat bermain! Kau bocah, tidak pantas melihat hal ini!" Ucap Kogoro serius tak seperti biasanya. Ia merogoh Hp-nya dan memotrek TKP dengan cepat dan berusaha tidak melewatkan apapun. Menit berikutnya sang detektif mengambil selimut dan menutupi sang korban.

Conan mengamati TKP dengan seksama dari pintu, menyimpan semua dalam memori otaknya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi polisi." Terdengar suara Haibara dari belakang. Membuatnya mengahapkan pandanganya pada si empu suara.

"Dan..."

_**To be continued...**_

_**Waktunya Curhat~ **_Huft, DC 3... Sherry harap ini bisa membayar kesalahan Sherry pada 2 fict DC ancur kemarin. Sherry tak hentinya meminta maaf atas fict maksa itu, emang Sherry yang bandel n nekat publish, hehehe... semoga yang ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Tapi kalau masih membosan kan, Sherry minta maaf, ini udah berusaha, tapi yah mungkin belum maksimal yah... Tolong lihat fict Sherry yang lain juga ya minna... eh iya, teka-teki diatas hasil nyomot dari kaskus, jdi bkn punya Sherry.

Yap... adakah yang mau mereview untuk memberi tahu letak kelemahan fict ini pada Sherry?

Arigatou udah baca. See you... ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer : Gosho Aoyama-sensei**

**IROASETEYUKI: TIME CHANGE**

**Pairing: Conan E. & Ai H.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Friendship,**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Kriminal tingkat pembunuhan, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 1: Dimana Semua Berawal.

Summary : Bila seorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu berada dalam ituasi antara hidup dan mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menurutinya, atau nekat? "Ada yang berubah, dan kau itu..."

**YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!**

Lagi-lagi angin bertiup, memnyelimuti dua sosok yang masih berdiri itu dengan aura dingin. Bulan sabit yang beberapa menit terakhir bersembunyi itu, kini sudah memancarkan cahayanya, memperlihatkan dua bocah berbeda gender itu.

"Sudah dua tahun, tapi tak ada yang berubah." Masih menghangatkan dirinya didada sang detektif, Haibara berucap lirih.

"Jangankan penawar permanen, penawar sementarapun tak mengalami perkembangan.." tambahnya. Bukan sebuah nada yang terkesan menyesal atau bersedih yang tertangkap telinga bocah didepannya, melainkan nada dingin yang mengintimidasi. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Iroaseteyuki, Haibara..." Ucapnya lirih.

"Waktu berubah. Semua yang ada didalamnya pasti juga ikut berubah. Secara evolusi maupun revolusi." Bocah yang aslinya bernama Shinichi menambahkan dengan nada yang bekesan tenang.

"Tapi sama sekali tak ada perubahan dalam hal 'ini'." Ai melepas dekapannya, mempertemukan mukanya yang dihiasai senyum meremehkan namun penuh rasa sakit disana. Shinichi tahu senyum itu bukan ditujukan padanya, pada pada siempunya senyum sendiri. Selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, itulah dia, wanita jenius yang selalu pesimis jika menyangkut takdir yang dijalaninya.

Ia memandang dingin dan marah, kemudian berujar.

"Ada yang berubah, dan kau itu..." kepala bersurai hitam itu sedikit miring, bergerak maju dengan perlahan. Menyentuh bibir mungil didepannya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

_**FlashBack 6 month ego**_

"Pergilah!"

"Pegang tanganku!"

"Cepat lari Haibara!"

"Pagang tanganku Kudo!" Ai berujar seraya menarik tangan kecil yang menjadi tumpuan hidup dan mati bocah itu. Berusaha menyelamatkannya yang sedang bergelantung jembatan kayu, dimana api sudah mulai merembet dan mulai membakar sisi utara jembatan itu.

"Kalau kau tak berpegangan dengan kuat, kita berdua akan mati Detektif," Kata sang gadis pelan dan sedikit kepayahan, mengingat ia sedang menarik tubuh seseorang dengan sekuat tenaga.

Conan berlari keujung Jembatan disisi selatan dengan menggendong teman yang baru saja menjelma jadi malaikat penolongnya. Gadis itu terlihat lemas dengan kaki berlubang yang tak henti mengeluarkan darah. Tepat saat kaki Conan berpijak pada tanah, jembatan kayu dibelakangnya roboh karena penyanga-penyangganya berubah jadi debu dan arang.

"Kau pernah dengar istilah 'rasa penasaran bisa membunuhmu'?" tanya Ai yang lebih mengarah kepada pernyataan menghina.

"Ya, ya, ya... dan apa kau sendiri pernah mendengar kalau orang nekat dan bodoh itu beda tipis?" sindirnya balik sambil menurunkan sang gadis dari punggungnya. Ai hanya memandang sengit, bocah detektif yang hampir saja mati itu.

Yah, ini berawal saat si detektif cilik itu mengintip pembunuhan digubuk tua, dibukit tempatnya berkemah . Dengan gamblang berusaha menangkap pelaku dan menyampaikan analisa yang berbuah timah panas menghujani keduanya. Sialnya Conan yang tadinya hanya berniat menyusul sang gadis yang tiba-tiba menghilang ditengah malam itu tidak membawa ikat pinggang keberuntungannya. Diakan bukan orang bodoh yang tidur dengan memakai gesper melilit perutnya... Dan tak hentinya ia meruntuki kesialannya saat jarum bius yang tinggal satu-satunya meleset. Jangan lupakan pula kakinya yang menginjak kayu lapuk dijembatan tadi. Triple bad luck in the midnight.

_**End Of FlashBack**_

Pertemuan singkat dua pasang bibir itu membuat membuat otak jenius sang detektif mengingat dengan jelas alasannya merubah cara pemikiran pada gadis berambut stroberi ini. Sebuah pemikiran yang membuatnya ingin lebih jauh mengetahui isi hati dan otak sang gadis. Tindakan yang membuahkan satu pemikiran mengejutkan yang menyentuh hatinya. Membuat hatinya sedikit terbagi.

Apa yang kau rasakan saat mendapati pemikiranmu kosong dan begitu tersadar kau tengah mencium seorang gadis yang pernah katai bermata iblis? Dan apa yang kau rasakan bila kau seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba dicium seorang pemuda yang selama ini mampu mengisi kekosongan hatimu? Kikuk, itulah yang sang pemuada rasakan. Salah tingkah dan bersemu merah yang membuatnya harus memalingkan wajah secepat mungkin. Meloncat kegirangan dan blushing gaje, itulah yang sang gadis rasakan. Harusnya... Tapi dia tidak, penghianat organisasi ini tetap berpoker face dengan tenangnya. Sedikit kaget memang, bahkan sempat seburat merah menghiasi wajahnya, tapi untung sang lawan tak melihat. Bukan hanya karena Shinichi langsung membuang muka, tapi karena cahaya yang minim.

"Um, sebaiknya kita kembali. Disini semakin dingin." Sang Edogawa memecah keheningan. Berusaha menyembunyikan nada kaku dikalimatnya namun gagal.

Mereka berjalan dengan jarak 3 meter dalam keheningan. Salahkan pantai yang terlalu mendukung untuk beromantis ria itu atas insiden barusan. Salahkan juga hawa dingin yang membuat ciuman tadi sebagai kegiatan yang cocok untuk menghangatkan diri. Dan satu lagi pelaku, buih ombak yang lembut. Dia yang mendorong hasrat itu ada.

**oOoOo**

**oOoOo**

Haibara menghampiri bocah berkaca mata yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu itu.

"Aku sudah menghubungi polisi." Ucapnya sambil melirik Kogoro yang masih sibuk dengan mayat yang ditemukan mereka tadi.

"Dan..." dia mengambil jeda untuk mempertemukan mata birukehijauannya dengan mata biru laut pemuda dihadapannya. Conan menaikkan alisnya memandang muka serius dihadapannya.

"Ada seseorang yang lari keluar dari makar ini sebelum kami menemukan mayat itu," tambahnya.

"Apa kau melihatnya dengan jelas?" tanya Conan segera. Ini merupakan sebuah petunjuk yang bisa jadi langsung mengarah pada sang pelaku.

"Yah. Karena saat itu ada beberapa bercak darah dibajunya, jadi aku memperhatikannya." Jawab Ai datar. Conan mengedarkan pandang pada mayat didalam sana, mengamati lagi dengan tampang berpikir.

"Apa ada yang lain?" tanyanya tak mengalihkan perhatian. Ai hanya menggeleng.

"Tapi..."

**FlashBack**

Pemilik code-name Sherry itu meraih kenop pintu kamar tempatnya tidur semalam. Ia harus bergegas menyusul ke restoran dilantai satu sebelum profesor memakan makanan tak sehat. Kenapa juga dia harus lupa dengan jam tangannya saat tadi akan naik lift. Hah.. mungkin insiden kemarin malam mengurangi konsentrasinya. Ai menggeleng pelan. Ia bukan cewek ababil yang harus galau hanya karena dicium sang pujaan hati, walau tak dapat ia sangkal itu membuatnya sedikit berharap.

_**NGEEK**_

Ia membuka pintu dengan pelan dan menutupnya kembali. Saat ia berbalik, terdengar langkah kaki cepat mendekat. Sosok berjaket tebal yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tudung jaket itu menggertakkan bibirnya. Ai, hanya memandangnya sekilas kemudian segera melangkajh menuju lestoran. Dai tidak mau kecolongan lagi oleh sang 'ayah'.

**End of Flashback**

Conan menikkan alisnya mendengar cerita gadis itu. Mungkin ada hubungannya, orang yang dilihat Haibara dan kasus ini, mengingat orang yang dimaksud mengarah ke TKP, yang hanya berjarak 3 kamar dari kamar mereka menginap.

Sementara ia berpikir, polisi telah berjalan kearah mereka dan langsung menghampiri sang Mouri.

"Ne, Pak polisi, kata teman saya yang menemukan korban pertama kali, ada seorang yang keluar dari sini sebelumnya." Ucap Conan dengan suara nan gaya khas anak-anak.

"Benarka? Seperti apa cirinya?" Tanya pemuda itu. Conan langsung memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Ai menjelaskan.

"Seorang pria dengan tinggi kira-kira 180 cm, memakai kaos biru berlengan panjang." Ujarnya yakin.

"Mungkin pria itu menginap disini bersama sang korban." Conan bergumam sambil memegang dagunya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya polisi yang ternyata mendengar.

"Lihat." Conan menunjuk sepatu yang tergeletak dibawah ranjang.

"Itu sepatu pantofel, tidak mungkin nona itu yang memilikinya." Tambahnya dengan nada serius.

"Tidak mungkin bila dia seorang penyusup repot-repot melepas sepatu, apalagi meninggalkannya." Tambahnya.

"Reiko!" Polisi bertubuh tegap itu memanggil seseorang.

"Siap Kapten!"

"Pergi ke lobi hotel dan tanyakan pada resepsionis, siapa yang menyewa ruangan ini." perintas polisi yang tadi.

"Siap!" Reiko berujar dan langsung bergegas.

"Oi, Haibara? Apa pria yang keluar itu sama dengan orang kau lihat pagi tadi?" Haibara membalik tubuhnya dan menemui pandang Conan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak memperhatikan dengan jelas. Tapi yang pagi tadi memakai jaket tebal dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tudung jaket." Conan kembali memasang mode berpikir.

Tak lama Reiko sudah kembali lagi, mengintruksi sang Kapten yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kogoro. Ia memberi hormat sebelum berujar.

"Penyewanya seorang pemuda bernama Toya Kurama, dia datang bersama korban semalam, menyewa untuk 24jam." Ucapnya sambil membaca buku kecil. Sang kapten hanya mengangguk-anguk.

"Korban sendiri bernama Seto Akari, dan dari identitas yang ditemukan adalah seorang mahasiswa. Bagaimana menurut anda pak Mouri?" kata sang kapten. Kogoro dengan PD memegang dagunya.

"Sudah jelas dialah pelakunya. Sang pelaku menjebak korban untuk diajak bermalam, pagi harinya korban bertengkar dengan pelaku karena mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang. Pelaku yang marah menyerang dan membunuhnya, hm hmm... pasti begitu."

"Baiklah. Cepat cari orang itu!" perintah sang kapten.

"Siap!" dua orang yang salah satunya Reiko itu berujar mantap.

'Bisa jadi begitu, tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal. Kenapa pelaku lari begitu saja dan meninggalkan barang-barangnya? Dan senjata yang digunakan pun tak ditemukan.' Conan berbicara dalam hati, ia berjongkok dan mengamati sang koban.

'Ini?'

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengganggu!"

**DAK! **

Bogem mentah Kogoro dirasakan membuat benjolan besar dikepala bocah itu. membuatnya harus berhenti dari kegiatannya mengamati.

Tak perlu waktu lama, tersangka utama sudah ditemukan dan dibawa kembali ke hotel itu. tapi seperti kasus-kasus lain, tersangka tidak mengaku dan bersikukuh tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Lalu kenapa kau kabur?" tanya polisi.

"Aku hanya takut dituduh, karena hanya ada aku disini." Ucapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ne, kakak, bisa lihat tanganmu?" tanya Conan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda itu. sang pemuda hanya memandang bingung dan menunjukkan tangannya.

'Jadi benar?'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Curhat~: **Hiks... Hiks... Sherry nangis lihat reviewnya... #pundung sambil korek tanah... benar-benar tidak ada yang tertarik ya? Padahal kalau jelek tinggal di kasih tahu letak kesalahannya, pasti Sherry perbaiki... Yosh! Tapi Sherry tak akan menyerah! Sherry akan berusaha caper dan diterima di sini! Oke, Sherry akan berjuang#minjem semangat Naruto.

**Enji86,** terimaksih buat reviewnya... hanya dikau yang bersedia mereview, hiks,hiks... Sherry terharu sama senpai... tapi Enji-san tidak mengkritik, jadi Sherry tetap tidak memperbaiki chap 1 karena tidak tahu letak kesalahannya. Osh! Semoga chap 2 tidak mengecewakan. Keep reading hik.. hiks...

Baiklah, sampaikan keluhanmu tentang chap ini lewat Review agar Sherry bisa lebih baik minna-san, kalau gak ada yang kasih tahu Sherry bakal tetap berada dalam kesalahan... so Review please, #sujud sama reader.

**OKE!** Jangan kira Sherry berhenti disini! Gak ada yang review pun Sherry tetap akan bandel mengupdate! Lihat saja nanti! Sherry pasti menang! Hahahhaha...#plak

Arigatou udah baca. See you... ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer : Gosho Aoyama-sensei**

**IROASETEYUKI: TIME CHANGE**

**Pairing: Conan E. & Ai H.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Friendship,**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Kriminal tingkat pembunuhan, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 3:

Summary :

**YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!**

"Ne, kakak, bisa lihat tanganmu?" tanya Conan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda itu. sang pemuda hanya memandang bingung dan menunjukkan tangannya.

'Jadi benar?'

"Kapten, dalam catatan korban ada yang aneh." Mendengar itu, Conan cepat-cepat mendekat dan menguping pembicaraan kedua polisi itu.

"Hemm, cari dua orang ini." Ucap sang kapten.

"Boleh aku lihat Pak polisi?" Ujarnya. Polisi itu tanpa ragu memperlihatkan pada sang bocah. Conan membaca catatan itu, di sana tertulis beberapa kejadian yang korban alami, matanya terhenti di satu halaman yang menceritakan pengalaman dua hari yang lalu, dimana ada dua orang yang mendatanginya dan mengancamnya. Dari sana bocah detektif itu tahu bahwa korban yang bernama Seto Akari ini adalah seorang gadis tipe pencari masalah, korban sering mengencani pemuda-pemuda yang sudah memiliki pasangan untuk merusak hubungan mereka.

Sekitar satu jam polisi yang di tugaskan tadi kembali bersama seorang wanita bernama Mamori Tsuki berusia 20-an tahun dan seorang pria, Ichiba Keichi yang seumuran. Conan mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tingkah Toya Kurama yang merupakan tersangka pertama, dia sepertinya mengenali salah satu dari dua orang yang baru datang tadi.

"Pak Polisi..." Tiba-tiba Toya berujar. Seluruh mata menjadi tertuju padanya,

"Aku, aku mengaku... akulah pelakunya," Sontak semua terkejut dengan pengakuan itu. Tidak, detektif jenius kita ini tidak akan percaya, terlebih setelah melihat perilaku aneh dari tersangka barusan. Conan yakin orang ini pasti melindungi 'dia', tapi apa motifnya, dan bagaimana ia akan membuktikan bahwa orang itu bukanlah pelakunya?

Bocah detektif itu kembali mengamati sang korban, mencari petunjuk lain yang bisa membantunya mengungkap kasus ini.

"Kuku." Conan memutar kepalanya menemui pemilik suara itu. ia memandang Haibara penuh tanda tanya. Kuku? Apa maksud Haibara?

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan keluar tempat itu. ia tahu, tapi ia enggan memberi tahu, karena ia yakin pemuda itu bisa memecahkan kasus ini sendiri.

"Oek... Haibara! Huh, dasar!" Conan mengendus sebal melihat Haibara melangkah keluar kamar. Ia kemudian kembali mengamati korban, kini matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati satu fakta, yah... benar kuku adalah kuncinya. Bocah itu berdiri, sekarang waktunya ia menidurkan sang paman, karena ia telah mengetahui pelakunya.

'Tidak salah lagi, pasti orang itu.'

Karena merasa tak ada tersangka lain yang lebih memungkinkan polisi pun hendak membawa Toya ke kantor untuk penyelidikan lebih jauh. Melihat itu Conan langsung membuka jam tangannya bersiap untuk membidik Kogoro.

_**SLESS**_

_**BUG!**_

Gaya detektif tidur sudah sempurna. Kogoro yang jatuh terduduk bersandar di dinding, sudah siap di jadikan boneka penyampai analisanya. Ia pun segera mencari tempat bersembunyi.

"Tunggu pak polisi!" Suara tiruan Kogoro mengintruksi. Para polisi dan yang lain pun menghentikan langkahnya untuk memperhatikan detektif tidur itu.

"Wah, apa kita akan melihat aksi detektif Mouri yang terkenal itu?" Seru Reiko, tapi tak ditanggapi siapapun.

"Apa, ada tersangka lain Tuan Mouri?" Tanya sang kapten.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya singkat. Kontan ketiga tersangka memasang wajah kaget.

"Sudah ku bilang akulah pelakunya!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, apa buktinya berkata begitu." Timpal suara Kogoro segera.

"Tolong jelaskan tuan Mouri." Pinta sang kapten tidak sabar mengetahui pelaku sebenarnya.

"Hmm, dari cara pembunuhan yang sadis ini bisa di lihat ini adalah pembunuhan yang sudah di rencanakan. Bila memang secara sepontan, pada tangan saudara Toya pasti ada bekas menarik tali." Jelas Kogoro.

"Tali? Apa maksud anda?"

"Bila anda perhatikan, di leher korban, tepat di sekitar bagian yang di potong, ada bekas merah kecil di sana." Mendengar itu, sang kapten polisi memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya.

"Ada kapten." Kata salah satu polisi itu segera setelah mengecek koraban. Kogoro melanjutkan.

"Bekas itu mungkin berasal dari senar mengingat diameternya yang hanya beberapa mili. Pelaku menjerat korban sampai tidak berdaya kemudian baru memotong leher koraban. Bisa jadi pelaku ingin mengamuflase cara kematiannya untuk menghilangkan jejak atau mungkin pelaku melampiakan kekesalannya." Conan mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Dan, jika begitu, ini tidak mungkin secara spontan, Saudara Toya yang berlari dengan panik sampai melupakan alas kakinya tak mungkin sempat menggunakan sarung tangan saat melakukan pembunuhan."

"Bagaimana kalau pelaku sengaja melakukan itu untuk mengelabui kita?" sang kapten kembali menimpali.

"Bisa jadi, tapi ada satu hal yang bisa membuktikan bahwa ia tak bersalah... melainkan anda, Saudara Keichi."

"Anda jangan sembarangan pak detektif! Memang bukti apa yang Anda punya, hah!" Keichi yang di tuduh membentak marah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan gelisah.

"Tolong periksa tangannya." Reiko langsung maju, memeriksa telapak tangan Keichi, tapi tidak ada tanda merah yang di kira.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan aku!" bentaknya sambil menampik tangan sang polisi.

"Bukan telapak tangan pak Reiko. Tapi tepat pergelangan tangannya." Ucap Conan masih menggunakan suara Kogoro, sebuah senyum kemenangan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada bekas memanjang seperti tali, hanya saja ada luka kecil di sana."

"Luka ini aku dapat saat terjatuh!" ujarnya segera. Ia masih mengelak namun mukanya kini terlihat lebih tenang.

"Hmm, benarkah? Anda tahu DNA manusia tidak ada yang sama? Jika benar itu Anda dapat saat terjatuh, maka saat nanti di lakukan pemeriksaan pada kulit yang menempel di kuku korban apa anda bisa menjelaskan bagaimana DNA anda yang ada di sana? Kau mencekiknya dari belakang dengan tali, dan saat itu korban berusaha menghentikanmu dengan mencakarmu, saat itulah kulitmu terkelupas dan menempel di kuku itu." Keichi terdiam ia menunduk dan terjatuh lunglai. Itu benar, semua itu benar, sia-sia ia membantah hal itu.

"Sejak kapan anda menyadarinya?" Tanya Keichi lemah.

"Sejak kau datang. Mungkin kau sudah membersihkan diri, tapi ada yang luput dari perhatianmu. Rambut."

"Rambut?" Ulang Keichi bingung.

"Di bagian belakang, rambutmu sedikit menggumpal. Itu adalah darah yang tidak sengaja terciprat saat kau membunuh korban."

"Tapi kenapa Toya mengakui ini sebagai tindakannya?" tanya Reiko. Diam, Toya tidak menjawab ia juga tertunduk lemas.

"Tentu saja alasannya dia merasa bersalah sebab wanita itu mati karena dirinya. Karena aku membunuh wanita jalang itu untuk menyengkirkannya dari dia." Ucap Keichi sarkatis dengan senyum mengejek.

_**BUAGH**_

Suara itu berasal dari kepalan tangan Toya yang membentur rahang Keichi, ia menatap pemuda yang tersungkur itu penuh amarah. Keichi hanya mendecak geli dan memamerkan senyum meremehkannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal ia mati." Ucapnya sambil menyeka darah yang keluar.

"Aku memukulmu bukan untuk itu. idiot! Kau memang idiot..." lirih Toya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan.

"Aku melakukannya untuk melindungimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu..." Tambahnya. Setitik air jatuh dari matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersamanya!" bentaknya marah.

"Itu karena dia akan membuatmu di cabut dari beasiswa kuliahmu di eropa kalau aku tak menurutinya. Aku tidak mungkin mengahancurkan impianmu..." Keichi tidak sanggup berujar lagi, mendengar itu ia merasa sakit hingga membuat suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Polisi segera membawa pelaku ke kantor, bersamaan dengan ambulance yang membawa mayat itu. satu lagi kasus terpecahkan dengan penyesalan pada sang pelaku, penyesalan yang timbul karena menyadari ada cara lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah tanpa menghilangkan nyawa orang. Karena nyawa itu hanya satu, sekali hilang tak dapat lagi kembali dan itu yang membuatnya berharga. Manusia tak punya hak untuk merampas hal itu, tidak orang lain maupun diri sendiri.

Conan masih menatap kepergian mereka, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Benarkah rasa cinta itu membutakan hati manusia? Kenapa cinta yang di sebut-sebut perasaan indah itu jadi begitu mengerikan bila di dampingkan dengan kecemburuan. Benarkah ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada wanita itu sekarang? Kalau memang begitu bagaimana dengan 'dia', apa 'dia' yang ia cintai harus ia tinggalkan? Apa akan terjadi hal yang buruk pada salah satunya bila ia menentukan pilihan? Kenapa ia harus terlanjur menunjukkan perasaannya pada wanita itu, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau ia pura-pura, berpura-pura tidak merasakan apa pun dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang perasaannya? Mungkin memang ia harus berhenti mencari tahu tentang apa isi hati Haibara, agar perasaannya tidak terlalu jauh dari ini, dengan begitu orang yang ia cintai selama ini tidak akan terluka. Atau mungkin...

**oOoOo**

Gadis bertubuh kecil itu duduk di sofa kamar hotel, di sampingnya ada Mitsuhiko yang duduk di sebelahnya, mengajaknya mengobrol yang hanya ia tanggapi sesekali. Conan yang melihat mereka hanya berduaan, membuat perasaan di hatinya jadi aneh. Bocah kaca mata itu tetap berdiri di balik pintu, ia menunggu agar seseorang di samping Haibara itu pergi, dan bila anak itu sudah pergi ia akan menghampirinya. Ia sudah memutuskan tindakannya pada gadis itu.

Setelah sepuluh menit ia menunggu akhirnya bocah itu pergi juga. Conan mulai melangkah dan segera mengambil duduk di samping gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang sedang membaca majalah itu.

"Haibara, apa kau tipe pecemburu?" tanyanya langsung dengan ekspresi datar. Haibara memalingkan pandangannya, menaikkan alis dan menatap bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia di lontari pertanyaan macam itu sih?

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat kemudian membaca majalah lagi. "Tidak tahu." tambahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau berselingkuh denganku?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi yang masih sama. Haibara sedikit melebarkan matanya, ia sungguh terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. apa-apaan pertanyaan itu, Haibara sampai tidak tahu harus tertawa atau malah miris mendengar ajakkan bodoh macam itu. Gadis itu belum menjawab, ia masih membolak-balikkan majalah di tangannya. Berpikir apa ini lelucon atau malah jebakan.

"Menarik." Gumamnya. Conan hanya menaikkan alisnya. Yang ia komentari menarik itu yang mana, pertanyaannya atau isi dalam majalah itu?

"Tapi jangan pikir aku ini wanita yang mudah ditangani," tambahnya masih melihat majalah itu.

"Ah, aku tahu itu." ujar bocah di sampingnya sambil tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Gadis itu melipat majalahnya terbalik dan memenunjukkannya pada Conan.

"Karena sekarang aku kekasihmu, kau harus membelikanku ini," ia berkata sambil menunjuk gambar tas merek terkenal. Conan benar-benar sweatdrop, ia tersenyum kaku dan ber-oi-oi dalam hati. Apa benar gadis di hadapannya ini juga menyukainya? Ternyata, selingkuh itu mahal!

"Ai-chan,"

**TO BE CONTUNUED...**

*Kyaa... kenapa jadi BL inside? Gomen ne, Sherry gatel mau pairingin Kaito ma Akai jadi tokoh diatas sebagai pelampiasaan. Ceritanya makin kesini makin abal dan OOC ya... hehehe, Jujur, Sherry bingung. Awalnya niatannya gak gini lanjutannya, tapi lihat review yang bertambah kok jadi grogi, aduh... tapi Sherry seneng sangat dah ada yang mau repot-repot review... huhuhu, Sherry bener minta maaf kelanjutannya ini sama sekali gak memuaskan dan super geje banget. Sherry udah janji akan meneruskan fict ini dan itu gak berubah, Cuma mood-nya Sherry tiba-tiba kepengen nulis fict baru di fandom Naruto dan itu mempengaruhi konsentrasi. Ah... beribu-ribu maaf pokoknya... Yosh! Sherry akan berusaha lebih keras di chap depan.

**Bales Review: **

**Cahyaputra**: Hehe, maaf belum ada romantisnya... tnks udah baca n review,, di tungguin lagi...

**HAICO EDOGAWA**: iya Sherry penggemarnya Ai, tapi maaf Sherry udah berhenti mengikuti ceritanya, Sherry Cuma ngoleksi movienya aja sekarang, habis Sherry lagi tertarik sama komik BL, ups.. jdi curcol dah. Btw thnks bgt udh baca semua fict, Sherry, duh terharu... tpi, tpi, tpi, pujiannya yg jujur aja, Sherry gak papa kok #padahal udh seneng di puji# hehehe...

**Shiho Dragneel**: ah, gk apa, udh di bca aja syukur dan lg jg udh review ch 2 Sherry jg seneng bgt.. umm, soal conan dia sebenernya belum terlalu melepas Ran, tp endingnya pasti bkal pindah hati. Hehe...tanhks bgt udh review Shiho... btw fluff itu gimana y senpai? Sherry kurng ngerti istilah gituan, hehe.. tolong di jelaskan, dan masalah fict yg satunya Sherry beneran minta maaf, uh Sherry bkn Shiho kecewa, Sherry nyesel...

**Enji86**: Uwa... di review lg, senengnya... soal jrak 3 m tuh maksudnya jarak mereka berjalan, kan conan jln duluan jd Ai tertinggal. Hehe, narasinya krg jelas ya? Ah, maaf... Sherry bakal mencoba perbaiki ke depannya, jdi mohon di bimbing senpai,,

Semoga Chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan, dan semoga masih tetep mau baca n review... hehe... See you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer : Gosho Aoyama-sensei**

**Pairing: Conan E. & Ai H.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Friendship,**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Kriminal tingkat pembunuhan, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter : 4

Summary : Conan beranjak, ia mengambil tempat tepat di belakang gadisnya, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang itu. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

**IROASETEYUKI: TIME CHANGE**

"Ai-chan,"

Spontan Haibara dan Conan memalingkan mukanya menemui sumber suara. Itu, Ayumi? Jangan bilang dia mendengar percakapan dua pasangan baru itu. bisa sangat gawat kalau benar itu terjadi, mengingat Ayumi juga menyukai bocah kaca mata ini.

"Ayo cepat! Kita kan mau ke pasar." Ucapnya sambil mendekat. Conan menghembuskan nafas lega. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu tidak mendengar hal-hal yang tidak di harapkan, syukurlah. Haibara dengan segera beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan menuju gadis berambut hitam itu dan segera mengajaknya keluar kamar.

"Conan, kau tidak ikut?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sebelum menyusul mengikuti Haibara ke pintu.

"Ah tidak, aku disini saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum khas anak-anak. Nampaknya menyusut selama dua tahun telah membuat sang detektif terbiasa berakting tanpa harus di pikirkan terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih menatap kepergian keduanya sampai ke pintu, atau lebih tepatnya menatap gadis berambut stoberi saja. Ia menghela napas berat, mengingat satu masalah terpecahkan. Tak perlu khawatir pada akhirnya semua pasti bisa berjalan lancar sesuai keinginannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lagi, memunculkan gadis yang beberapa menit lalu resmi menjadi selingkuhannya. Em, kedengarannya tidak begitu enak didengar? Oke, pacar baru.

"Ada yang tertinggal?" Gadis itu hanya ber-hem datar lalu melangkah ke tempat tidur, membuka laci dan mengambil _pad_ detektifnya. Kadang-kadang suka ada kejadian yang tak terduka kan, jadi tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga dengan membawa alat komunikasi sederhana itu.

Setelahnya bukan berjalan kearah pintu dia malah menghampiri sang detektif. Conan menaikkan sebelah alis, memandang gadis itu. apa lagi yang ketinggalan? Dia makin dekat, begiu jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa _centi_, kepala coklat kemeran itu menunduk, miring sedikit dan menempelkan bibir pink itu ke pipi putih di depannya. Conan melebarkan matanya mendapati ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Eh, manis juga rasanya walau Cuma di pipi, sukses membuat darahnya mendesir aneh. Hanya tiga detik, sungguh singkat.

"Hanya itu? tidak di bagian yang lain?" Tanya Conan nglunjak. Haibara hanya memutar matanya malas. Emang dasar cowok, udah di kasih enak tetep aja kurang. Haibara berlalu tanpa menjawab, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu bertujuan tidak berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan pemuda yang tak di sangkanya cukup mesum.

Tangan putihnya meraba pipi berwarna senada yang masih terasa hangat itu. apa ini rasanya di cium gadis yang notabene mantan anggota mafia? Rasanya, agak aneh tapi membuat bibirnya ingin tersenyum bodoh. Kenapa bisa begitu, padahal saat berciuman dengan Ran perasaannya tak sebegininya? Benar-benar wanita yang tak biasa Haibara itu.

Pemuda bertubuh cebol itu berdiri dan membawa kakinya mendekat jendela, memandang laut di ke jauhan. Ia mulai berpikir, apa ini artinya dia lebih mencintai wanita ini? atau mungkin dia sebenarnya tidak pernah mencintai teman masa kecilnya itu, dia hanya terlalu terbiasa bersama sang Mouri jadi ia tak pernah memikirkan ada kandidat lain yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi pilihannya? Dan sekarang saat ada seseorang yang lain ia baru di sadarkan dengan perasaan sebenarnya pada Ran? Itu bukannya tidak mungkin, selama ini memang berapa banyak sih teman wanita yang dekat dengannya, hampir tidak ada. Yah, hanya Ran dan si mantan anggota organisasi itu kalau di pikir-pikir. Oh, jangan lupakan Ayumi, tapi itu tak akan masuk hitungan bagi Shinichi Kudo, ia bukan pecinta lolipop.

'mungkin...' ia berbisik dalam hati, membenarkan pikirannya. Memang cinta itu bisa bertumbuh dari kebiasaan dan lama-lama menjadi keperluan, dan itulah yang terjadi pada hubungannya dan kedua gadis ini. Namun, entah kenapa saat ini ia jadi lebih memberatkan pada satu sisi, pada satu orang. Kebiasaannya sekarang adalah bersama wanita itu yang kini juga berubah jadi kebutuhan yang lebih.

**oOoOo**

pernahkah kau merasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat saat kau merasa menikmati hidup? Itu juga terjadi pada sang detektif. Ia merasa baru saja selesai makan malam, duduk di samping pacar barunya di kamar, dan menemaninya sambil mengobrol ringan, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sudah hampir pukul sebelas.

"Mau ke pantai?" Conan mengusulkan. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka menginap, jadi tidak ada salahnya ke sana untuk yang terakhir kalinya kan? Lagi pula bahan obrolan juga semakin tipis, dia pun belum mengantuk. Kepala coklat kemerahan itu mengangguk pelan. Menerima tanggapan positif bocah berkaca mata itu berdiri yang diikuti gerakan yang sama dari sang kekasih. Inginnya sih mereka berjalan bergandengan, tapi mereka masih cukup waras untuk tidak membongkar hubungan keduanya dulu. Yah, walau pun sebenarnya yang lain sudah tertidur tapi tetap saja kesialan orang itu tidak bisa di prekdiksi kan?

Mereka berdiri menghadap pantai dalam diam, merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan yang mengajak rambut-rambut mereka menari. Iris biru sang pemuda melirik sosok di sampingnya sesekali. Ingin dia bisa membaca pikiran gadis di sampinnya itu, merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Dengan begitu, setidaknya kalau ia tak dapat menghilangkan tatapan nanar itu, ia bisa mencoba membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Conan beranjak, ia mengambil tempat tepat di belakang gadisnya, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ini akan bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" ucapnya pelan di pundak sang kekasih.

"Tidak. Hangat," jawabnya datar dan sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Lengan itu makin merapat, menyalurkan hangat yang lebih lagi.

"Aku ingin kau mengatakan apa pun yang kau pikirkan, Ai..."

"Ai, eh?" Haibara sedikit menyeringai. Terdengar menggelikan sekali di panggil panggilan itu, tapi tidak buruk juga. Lagi pula apa salahnya, hubungan mereka sekarang sudah naik satu tingkat, jadi panggilan itu sudah sewajarnya.

"Apa mau aku panggil Shiho?" tanya Conan agak malas. Sebenarnya lidahnya juga terasa agak aneh mengucapkan kata itu, mengingat selama dua tahun ia sudah memanggil gais ini begitu dan lagi, sebutan 'Haibara' itu sudah terasa sangat mengakrapkan mereka. Bukan Conan tidak mau juga memanggil Haibara dengan nama kecilnya, hanya alasannya selama ini memanggil sang gadis begitu sekedar mengimbanginya yang selalu memanggilnya dengan 'Edogawa' atau 'Kudo'. Jadi akan terdengar tak sopan kalau dia lancang memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Bukan begitu, yang aku tangkap panggilan itu terdengar mermakna sama dengan 'koi' atau semacamnya." Ucapnya sambil tertawa mengejek. Ah, akhirnya tawa itu kembali. Walau bukan tawa riang gembira ala cewek ababil tapi tawa mengejek itu membuktikan perasaannya tidak seburuk tadi. tawa yang memang khas dirinya, malah kalau sang gadis tertawa seperti yang di sebut tadi Conan bisa lari terbirit-birit karena yakin kekasihnya kusurupan. Hah~ keduanya memang pribadi yang aneh.

"Itu norak." Tanggap Conan singkat. Haibara masih terkikik, tak peduli bocah di belakangnya menanggapi apa. Bener sih norak, tapi bukankah terdengar romantis? Kenapa gadis ini dan pemuda ini tidak seperti remaja pada umumnya? Ah, lupa, mereka sudah 20 tahun dan 19 tahun.

"Katakan.." mendengar nada serius tapi penuh perhatian itu Haibara menghentikan tawanya. Ia melayangkan pandang ke laut lagi dan sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kakak... Ayah, dan Ibu."

"Kenapa?" Hanya gelangan pelan yang Conan dapat. Gadis itu menutup matanya sejenak, meresapi rasa nyaman dan tenang yang lama tak ia dapati. Ia menghela nafas dan membuka matanya lagi. Sudah tidak perlu lagi rasanya dia menyelami kegundahan, dia sudah mendapat apa yang pernah hilang, harusnya ia hanya mengenang kejadian baik saja tentang keluarganya. Tapi, apa mungkin? Ia kan tak bisa mengenang kejadian apa pun tentang orang tuanya, dan lagi, kejadian bersama kakaknya juga tidak banyak. Tiba-tiba Haibara jadi teringat sesuatu sekarang.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Haibara lirih. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti apa yang di ucapi 'terima kasih' tadi.

"Kau sudah membuatku mewujudkan keinginan Kakakku... mencari pacar," Kalimatnya di akhiri dengan dengusan geli. Rasanya pesan untuk mencari pacar itu tak pernah ia hiraukan sama sekali, tapi kenapa ia merasa lega saat menyadari kalau sudah melaksanakannya? Conan menyeringai mendengar penuturan itu, ini seperti sudah di restui oleh calon mertua sebelum melamar.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ini aneh, kenapa detektif ini? tiba-tiba saja berubah romantis dan sekarang bertanya cinta, apa dia terbentur sesuatu saat bersembunyi ketika bermain detektif-detektifan dengan Kogoro tadi?

"Itu juga norak." Jawab Haibara sedikit nada mengejek.

"Aku hanya ingin yakin sebelum memutuskan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Conan belum menjawab, ia berpikir sebentar. Apa benar akan ia katakan sekarang rencananya? Apa nanti ia tak akan berubah pikiran dan menyesali ini? Ah, tidak. Dia sudah memutuskan, tidak ada alasan baginya menyesali ini nanti.

"Aku," Ia mengambil jeda untuk berkedip dalam tempo lambat, memantapkan pilihannya yang pasti akan melukai seseorang.

"Aku ingin menghilangkan Shinichi Kudo. Dari semua orang yang mengenalnya." Haibara melebarkan matanya. dengan cepat ia melepas dekapan lengan itu dan membalikkan tubuh, mempertemukan dua manik yang memiliki warna yang hampir sama itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya sedikit menaikkan nada suara. Apa pemuda ini akan menyerah begitu saja? Kalau benar, Haibara yakin otaknya memang sedang bermasalah saat ini.

"Kau tahu alasan terbesarku kembali. Masalah keluargaku, mereka akan setuju apa pun keputusanku, dan soal detektif, aku bisa menyandang 'Detektif cilik'."

"Mouri itu -

"Dan Organisasi, aku masih bisa mengejarnya selama Bu Jodie berpihak pada kita." Ucap Conan memotong Kalimat Haibara. Ia tahu keputusan ini berat bagi siapa pun terlebih Ran, tapi apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Penawar pun tak ada, waktu yang berubah ini memnuat hatinya ikut berubah, pemikiran juga. bukan ia pesimis akan happy ending yang 'penawar jadi, Shinichi kembali dan ShinRan menikah', hanya saja, ia punya alasan baru sekarang. Lagi pula menanti obat penawar sama saja membebani gadis yang ia cintai, ia tak meninginkan itu.

"Apa kau tak mau memenuhi keinginan orang tua mu juga?" Ucap Conan gak nyambung. Apa maksudnya mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan apa memangnya keinginan orang tua Haibara? Pemilik surai stroberi itu menaikkan alisnya, mengisaratkan ia meminta penjelasan.

"Menikah,"

"Menikah?" Ulang Haibara tambah bingung. Dia bisa menangkap sih maksud kata itu, hanya saja... menikah? Tidak kah ini terlalu jauh?

"Orang tua mu pasti ingin kau menikah, dan kau hidup berumah tangga dengan orang yang bisa menjagamu." Jawabnya seraya memegang pundak Haibara. Apa ini lamaran, apakah pemuda ini serius dengan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya hanya di jawab asal oleh Haibara, dan menikah pun juga perlu Shinichi dan Shiho, tidak mungkin Conan dan Ai kan?

"Alasan konyol. Dan lagi, bukan itu yang aku tanyakan, tapi ren-

"Aku tahu. hanya saja aku tidak mau membahas sesuatu yang akan berakhir dengan berubahnya keputusan ku." Conan berkata sambil menurunkan tangannya untuk kemudian di masukkan ke saku jaket. Nampaknya pemuda itu suka sekali menyela perkataan orang yah.

"Otak mu tertinggal di mana? Biar aku ambilkan." Bocahitu kacamata mendengus malas. Harus ya bercanda tidak lucu begitu di saat seperti ini. otaknya jelas masih utuh di dalam tengkoraknya, sama sekali tidak bergeser, hatinyalah yang sudah tinggal separo dan bergeser, ke gadis di hadapannya tentu.

"Ayo kembali." Ia berujar menngabaikan gurauan tadi dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengharap Haibara mau menyambutnya. Tapi gadis itu masih diam, menimbang pernyataan-pernyataan barusan. Bukan masalah baginya Shiho Miyano menghilang, hanya saja apa tak terlalu egois kalau ia meng'iya'kan saja rencana itu. dia memang mantan anggota kejahatan, tapi dia bukan orang jahat. Biar pun terkesan acuh tapi dia sebenarnya peduli pada orang lain, dan dia sangat mudah mengetahui isi hati orang lain.

"Sudah lah, aku sudah memutuskannya." Ucap Conan mengintruksi pemikiran Haibara. Gadis itu membuang nafas lalu mengangkat bahunya, tak mau lagi mengurusi itu, biarkan si detektif yang terlampau percaya diri ini mengurusi itu sendiri. Ia pun berjalan sambil melipat tangannya di belakang, mengabaikan begitu saja tangan yang menjulur di hadapannya.

"Oik!" Conan memekik sebal. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa dia di acuhkan, di tinggal lagi. Haibara hanya menggeleng mendengar geruruan tak jelas dari belakang. Tak menyangka ini akan menyusahkan, ia pikir semua hanya main-main dan detektif itu tak serius dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi yah, bukannya Haibara tak suka, dia hanya merasa ini semua adalah awal dari masalah baru dalam hidupnya yang mulai tentram.

**oOoOo**

Gadis itu duduk di tengah ruang kediaman Hiroshi. Ia membolak-balikkan majalah berulangkali, namun tak satu pun yang ia baca dari halaman-halaman itu. pikirannya masih teganggu akan kejadian di pantai kemarin malam. Ia mungkin sedikit senang dengan hal itu, namun jauh dalam dirinya ia menyimpan beban. Mungkin, mungkin ini karena ia wanita, jadi sebagian dirinya mempunyai kesadaran untuk mengerti andai dia berada di posisi gadis itu. Bagaimana gadis itu telah menunggu begitu lama dan pada akhirnya tetap tak dapat medapati apa yang ia inginkan, dan jelas itu sangat menyakitkan.

Haibara menghela nafas beratnya. Di pikir berapa kali pun ide itu bukan ide yang bagus. Ah, mungkin jalan keluarnya hanya itu. yah, dengan jalan itu, semua akan terasa adil. Dia akan mencobanya, walau mungkin nantinya ia akan sakit karena ini, tapi dia tidak mungkin bersikap egois dan pengecut dengan merampas kekasih orang lain tanpa persaingan yang tak seimbang.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu akses bawah tanah. Ia akan membuatnya, walau bukan permanen, setidaknya akan ia buat yang bisa bertahan sekitar satu minggu. Tal peduli apa pun kata detektif itu nantinya, karena hubungan ini mereka yang jalani bukan hanya salah satunya. Ia juga berhak memutuskan sesuatu.

Gemeltik suara kaca yang sesekali berbenturan menjadi satu-satunya musik pengalun di ruangan gelap yang Ai tempati. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk masih terjaga, bahkan terlalu dini mengingat jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding menunjukkan pukul 02:21.

"Selesai," seulas senyum tipis mengembang singkat dibibirnya. Dia terus memandangi tiga butir kapsul berwarna putih di tangannya. Bisa diyakini ada ragu di hatinya, bukan obat, tapi tindakannya. Benarkah iya akan Melakukan ini, apa kalau akhirnya 'dia' merubah keputusan dirinya tak akan menyesal? Menghela nafas, itu satu-satunya yang dapat iya lakukan untuk menghilangkan keraguannya.

Tangan kecil itu berkutan diatas keyboard sebentar, mencatat formula-formula yang baru ia gunakan. Setelah tangan itu berhenti menulis iya beranjak ke sofa panjang dibelakangnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, hanya beberapa detik dia sudah memejamkan matanya untuk bermimpi. Pulang dari perjalanan jauh dan langsung berkerja seharian memang sangat melelahkan.

**oOoOo**

Minggu pagi sangat indah, sayang bocah berkaca mata itu tidak tersenyum dengan indah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dengan loyo dan keluar dengan wajah yang tidak bersemangat. Dia cukup yakin hari ini tidak akan ada hari tenang. Selalu saja ada kejadian di luar dugaan. Ia jadi ingat saat Haibara tiba-tiba menelphonenya dan mengabarkan kalau dia dan profesor sedang menumpang di mobil penjahat yang sebenarnya adalah seorang polisi. Ah, mungkin lebih baik setelah ini ia menemui si rambut coklat yang ada dirumah profesor itu saja. Hm,hm,,, bukan ide buruk.

Setelah berganti baju, ia pun bergegas keluar rumah. Kebetulan Pagi ini Ran ada janji dengan temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah, sedang Kogoro belum bangun karena semalam sepulang dari liburan ia minum-minum sampai mabuk, jadi ia bisa lebih lama bertamu di sana.

Tak perlu waktu lama, bocah detektif itu telah sampai. Ia segera masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, kebiasaannya yang memang sudah menganggap itu adalah rumah ke tiganya. Benar-benar kebiasaan yang tidak sopan.

"Kau sakit?" Ucapnya saat menemui sang kekasih tertidur di sofa ruang bawah tanah.

Conan memandangi Ai yang terbaring dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu terlihat pucat, dan mengeluarka nafas yang terdengar berat. Tak mendapat jawaban Conan pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya didahi putih itu.

"Benar kau kau demam. Apa yang kalu lakukan dengan tidur di sini, dasar bodoh." tambah Conan sambil melepas jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya pada badan kecil itu.

"Sudah minum obat?" Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan dengan mata yang hampir menutup. Conan ikut menggeleng pelan sambil mendengus kecil. Ia segera melangkah ke meja di belakangnya, mengambil kapsul yang ada di sana dan melangkah keluar. Tak lama Conan sudah kembali dengan nampan yang berisi roti, susu dan air putih. Tapi yang ia temui malah Gadis itu yang sudah tertidur kembali, sempat ia ingin membangunkannya tapi melihat Ai yang terlihat pulas ia pun menaruh nampan serta obat di meja, dekat sofa itu lalu mengelus puncak kepala stroberi itu pelan dan tersenyum sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Profesor, memang apa yang dia kerjakan sih semalam?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah profesor yang sedang mengutak-atik robotnya.

"Hem, apa ya?" manula itu malah berbalik bertanya dengan memegang dagunya. Conan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Apa mungkin Haibara semalam meneliti penawar lagi? Apa ia melakukan itu karena omongannya kemarin, dan Haibara jadi merasa ini kesalahannya?

"Hah~" Ia menghela nafas lagi, menyadari wanita itu ternyata memang merepotkan. Tindakannya selalu saja ada yang salah di mata mereka.

"Aaaa..."

Suara teriakan yang menunjukkan kesakitan yang di yakini keduanya adalah suara Haibara itu membuat mereka tersentak. Dengan panik mereka pun bergegas menuju asal teriakan dan segera membuka pintu didepannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan kesini.." ucap seseoarang yang suaranya tak dapat dikenali sang detektif. Suara yang bergetar dan lirih itu berasal dari seseoarang yang berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh sebatas dada. Mata biru di balik kaca itu membulat, terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Bukan hanya karena ada seorang gadis yang setengah telanjang tapi karena gadis itu adalah Kekasihnya dalam bentuk Shiho Miyano. Apa yang terjadi?

"Baka! Keluar!" Bentak Ai seketika saat menyadari sang Kudo memandangi tubuhnya yang tak tertutup sempurna oleh selimut itu. Pemuda yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya itu hanya dapat cengo, masih bingung harus berbuat apa. Keluar atau tidak ya?

**oOoOo**

Gadis berambut coklat itu duduk disofa panjang dengan raut wajah risih. Badannya terbalut kaos berlengan panjang yang nampak kebesaran. Kaus yang hanya sampai diatas lutut itu masih memperlihatkan paha putih pucatnya yang mulus. Membuatnya terlihat seksi.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu profesor." ucap Ai yang mulai kesal.

"Maaf Ai-kun, aku benar-benar terkejut" jawab profesor sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau juga!" Bentak Ai lagi kepada seseorang lain di depannya. Dengan cepat Conan memalingkan mukanya yang agak memerah karena pemandangan di depannya. Dia, cantik...

"Ke-kenapa bisa?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang masih berusaha tak melihat kearah depan.

"Baka! Kau yang salah memberikanku obat!" jawab Ai dengan wajah kesal.

"Hah?"

_**To be contunued...**_

Ah, jadi kelamaan update,,, hehe... maaph... Sherry udah pernah bilangkan kalau Sherry jadi agak bingung sama kelanjutannya kan, dan ini ceritanya benar-benra udah melenceng dari rencana awal... hahaha, Semoga reader gak kecewa yah sama chap ini... Ah, tapi reviewnya, hiks hiks... #plak! yosh gak apa, asal reader tetep mau baca dan doain dari sana #Doain apa coba?

_**Bales Review**_

**Enji86**: Ah, gitu ya? Hehe, jdi malu... uh, tpi maksudnya Sherry itu, Conannya lagi salting, umh, apa di ganti aja yah senpai? Btw benarkah Conan jdi sweet? Ah, di movie 15 juga Sherry mrasa ada prubahan sikap, tpi gak tahu kalo segitunya, lama gk ngikutin sih, jd pengen beli nih... soal Habis manis sepah di buang ntu gak bakal kok, tenang aja, tapi, tapi, endingnya ntar Sherry gk yakin bakal happy ending buat keduanya, hehe.. oh ya, satu lagi, anggap aja mereka muntah tapi d sensor #padahal emg gk mikir sampe kesana ^^v read terus dan kritik ya, senpai,,,

**Aldo Edogawa**: Ah, arigatou Aldo-san, hehe... semoga gk bikin kamu gk kecewa n bosen sama chap ini, keep read...

**Shiho Dragneel**: ah, gomen OOC banget lagi ya? Hehe, seperti yg Sherry bilang, Sherry bingung dan soal selingkuh itu gk ada dlm rencana awal, hehehe.. oke dan chap ini sepertinya udh rada banyak scen aico-nya semoga gk fluff lagi, hehe. Semoga tetep mau baca next chap n gk bosen mengkritik...

Sherry tahu, Sherry tahu makin abal kan? Hehehe, tpi seenggaknya masih bisa donk ya di baca buat ngisi waktu, dan kalau berkenan luangkanlah sedikit waktumu untuk mereview chap ini, agar junior yang bebal bin ndablek ini jadi lebih baik minna... hehehe, di tunggu...

Arigatou for read, ja... ;)

By: _31_ _Sherry's_


End file.
